


Sickeningly Sweet

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, so much fluffy fluff, tooth rotting sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: You and Yoosung are too cute and so genuinely sweet to one another that it was almost gross to witness.





	Sickeningly Sweet

"Here comes the fishy!"

  
No wonder the rest of the RFA members would stare in disgust whenever you all gathered for a day, just as a casual hangout. It was hard to adjust schedules for it, but sometimes, a few rare moments would be spared at the same time for the RFA members to meet. With how affectionate you and Yoosung openly were, it was an endearing sight, but also one that was completely hideous to see. With the way he would cup your cheeks in his hands and kiss all over your face, it was truly gross and loving. Jaehee was always the one that would quietly tell the both of you how it was; cute, but disturbing to witness.

  
"Say 'ah'!"

  
The goldfish-shaped treat touched your lips, and you opened your mouth with a loud 'ah!' to accept the bite Yoosung was giving you. The sweet flavor spread out onto your tongue, and you hummed in delight, all the while shuffling closer to him, Yoosung immediately accepting you into a loose embrace. He laughed softly as a bit of the sweet filling got on your lower lip.

  
Your heads leaned closer, noses touching briefly before Yoosung pecked your lips, effectively cleaning them of the sweet filling.

  
And then, a loud groan was heard.

  
"I'm _cringing_ so much over here. Can't you two not be so _genuinely_ sweet? It's sickening."

  
Seven rolled his eyes the moment you two looked toward him, as did the rest of the group. It was rare when you could all gather like this, but when you did, the rest of them seemed to dread the things that would happen between the both of you. Yoosung blushed, but laughed, squeezing you even tighter in his arms.

  
"Well then, you're all going to hate us in the movie theater later on, yeah?"

  
They all sighed as you and Yoosung leaned in for another brief kiss, foreshadowing what was to come in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> who do I have to pay for someone to write Unknown ramming MC because as much as I would like to do it, I for one want more love and appreciation for Unknown besides me


End file.
